


Feeling

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny thinks the rest of the FF are going to get rid of him. Peter does his best to cheer him up and convince him he's not useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

He was pouting… and not in that normal Johnny Storm trying to get people to pay attention to him way. Not that he actually had to pout to get attention. Peter nearly shook his head before landing on the rooftop next to his obviously sullen friend. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Peter waited for longer than he thought he’d have to. One word answers from the blonde were nearly as rare as an honest-to-god pout. “Nothing as in… some girl turned you down? Ben unloaded a fire extinguisher at you again? Sue told you to grow up and be responsible for something? What?”

 

“They’re getting rid of me.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“They’re getting rid of me.”

 

“Did you fall on your head or something? They aren’t going to get rid of you. Sue would have to do way too much paperwork to actually get rid of you.”

 

“You are just so funny sometimes, you know that?”

 

“What would even give you an idea like that anyway?”

 

“Reed built a robot.”

 

“And that’s new?”

 

“It flies.”

 

“Johnny…”

 

“There was a fire extinguisher in the lab right near it so I’m sure it lights up too…”

 

“Johnny…”

 

“I heard Ben muttering about how annoying Reed’s robots are.” The blonde slumped a little more. Annoying Ben was his job, after all. “If Reed can figure out how to get it to mouth off at super villains, I might have to crash on your couch for awhile.”

 

“Johnny,” Peter tried to suppress the urge to laugh. “I think you’re overreacting here.”

 

“Am I?” Peter had expected anger at the very least from Johnny at the idea that he wasn’t completely right about this. He didn’t get it. What he got was a long, drawn out, heavy sigh. “I don’t think I am.”

 

Peter considered his friend for a moment before speaking again. “So, you’ve done the solo thing before…”

 

“But that was never because they didn’t want me around. Now…” Johnny ran both hands through his hair again. “Who’d want to be rescued by some guy whose own family doesn’t want him around?”

 

“I would.” Peter stopped, wondering vaguely how he let those two very loaded words actually find their way out of his mouth. “I mean… look at some of the best heroes in town. If it wasn’t for the super powers, most of them would be…”

 

“If you say losers, I swear Pete; I’ll jump off this ledge.”

 

“You can fly, dumbass.”

 

“That’s not the…” Johnny stopped and stared at Peter for a moment. “Did you say you wanted me to rescue you?”

 

“Not exactly.” Peter felt his cheeks catch fire and was suddenly thankful he hadn’t taken off his mask earlier. “What I meant was…”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No, I mean… I would bet there are plenty of people… attractive people… people who, you know, aren’t climbing walls and swinging around the city… that would be more than happy to let you rescue…”

 

“Let me?”

 

“No…I didn’t mean it that way!” Peter let out a frustrated huff. “I meant that…” He was sure it would help if he had actually had any idea what he was trying to say. He wanted to make his friend feel better. He wanted Johnny to stop feeling as useless as he was obviously feeling. He wanted to show him that someone actually cared about what he did in the world. Peter bit his lip for a moment before pulling his mask up.

 

“Pete, what…” Johnny’s eyes went wide and a surprised grunt left him as Peter planted a surprisingly heated kiss on his lips.

 

Peter hadn’t really thought this through. He would tell himself later that he just meant to shock Johnny out of his mopey mood, but he hadn’t meant anything… he hadn’t thought anything before kissing his friend. The only half thought that had been in his head in that moment was of making Johnny feel better. The moment he actually did it though, two things happened. The first was that it felt _really_ good. Far better than Peter had thought it would, and if he was really honest about it, he’d thought about it far too much over the years. The second thing that happened was that Peter’s brain kicked back in. A moment before a moan could sneak its way out of him, Peter pulled back. He spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why?” Peter dared to look up. The man sitting beside him looked more than a little confused, but he couldn’t tell if it was because Peter had kissed him, or because he’d pulled away.

 

“Why? Because I… I mean, you and I… we don’t… and…”

 

“Pete, you’re babbling.”

 

“I just wanted to make you feel better.”

 

“Then why’d you stop?” Normally, a comment like that would have been accompanied by a patented Johnny Storm grin, but it wasn’t there. There was just the little confused crinkle that tended show up between the blonde’s eyes when things didn’t go as he’d expected or planned.

 

“I… I didn’t think you’d… I…” Peter took a deep breath and stared at Johnny for a moment longer. “I don’t know why I stopped.” He let out a small chuckle before his inability to shut up caught up with him. “I didn’t really want to.” Before he said anything else, he leaned back in, pressing his lips to Johnny’s again.

 

Johnny pulled him closer, pressing against him. The heat from his body seeping through both of their uniforms so quickly it caught Peter by surprise. He wondered vaguely for a minute if, on those really cold patrol nights, it might be a good idea to take Johnny along. _My own personal electric blanket_. He was proud of himself for keeping that comment in. When they broke apart, they were both breathless. “Pete…”

 

Peter took in the sight before him. Johnny’s lips were kiss swollen, his cheeks flushed, his pupils blown wide, surrounded only by the thinnest ring of bright blue. And something else, something he never thought he’d see in Johnny. He needed to see, to know that he wasn’t alone. Peter got that. He understood that better than most people would. Sure, Johnny could have gone out clubbing, gotten drunk and taken home some easy bimbo (or some half naked guy since that appeared to be a viable option too… or, knowing Johnny, both), but he’d come out here, sitting on a roof top. Johnny had been waiting for him. Peter pulled him closer again, dropping kissed along his jaw and down his neck. “I don’t think you’re useless.”

 

Johnny chuckled. “Thanks, Pete. That helps.” The laugh was broken off by a gasp as Peter’s hand crept up his thigh. They slipped off the ledge to the roof beneath them.

 

Peter kept talking as he peeled Johnny’s uniform down off of him kissing skin as he revealed it. “You’ve saved the world more times than I can count.” Peter got a sharp gasp as his tongue flicked over Johnny’s nipple before moving lower. “You’ve done and seen things that most people wouldn’t believe.” He peeled back the skin tight fabric exposing first a perfect flat stomach, then lower. He stopped at Johnny’s hips, pressing kisses to his hip. “And you’ve saved my ass once or twice too.”

 

Johnny’s voice came out breathy and a little lower than normal. “Well, I try.”

 

“They’d be stupid to get rid of you.” Before the blonde could argue, Peter pulled the tights down and wrapped his lips around Johnny’s cock. A long, low string of curses spilt from Johnny’s mouth as Peter worked him deeper into his throat. Each time the brunette raised his head, he’d say something, slowly letting the idea of not being useless seep back into the Torch’s consciousness.

 

A low, rumbling moan echoed out over the city a moment before one almost too hot hand grabbed his mask and pulled it the rest of the way off, letting it flutter down onto the rooftop and letting Johnny’s fingers tangle in perpetually messy brown hair. “Pete… fuck!” Peter’s eyes flickered open and he watched Johnny, head thrown back, mouth fallen open, eyes squeezed shut. He thought for a moment he saw the hint of a flame flicker over the blonde’s shoulders, but it was gone before he could really recognize it. “Peter…” It was all the warning he got. Peter took Johnny as deep into his throat as he could manage as his body pulled tight and a strangled groan left him. He didn’t think about it… which seemed to be the theme for the night.

 

Johnny let out a bit of a whimper before Peter actually pulled away, sitting back on his heels and staring down at the debauched picture his friend presented. Uniform around his knees, spent and flushed. Damn. Peter cleared his throat and reached for his mask. Johnny grabbed his wrist a moment before he pulled away. “Wow.” The blonde smiled up at him. “And I never figured you’d…”

 

Peter blushed and stared at the black of the roof as he shrugged. “Next time I’ll let you come all over yourself then.”

 

Johnny’s smile widened and he pulled Peter down next to him. “So, there will be a next time?”

 

“Umm… I… well…”

 

“Pete, you’re doing it again.”

 

“Sorry.” Peter ran a hand through his hair. “Do… do you want there to be a next time?”

 

That patented Johnny Storm grin showed itself for the first time that night as he pulled Peter closer. “I’ll let you know when we’re done with this time.”


End file.
